


I Won't Give Up (On Us) *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 4*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little angst, Ameripan Week 2016, Day 4, Fluff, Gay, Love Story, M/M, Not too much, Stargazing, ameripan - Freeform, ameripan in love, end of the tags, exchange student kiku, human! au, insecure alfred, teenager!AU, theyre so adorable im dead, this is so late im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Kiku are waiting for a rare comet to show up. Alfred gets insecure and Kiku fixes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up (On Us) *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 4*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late im so sorry omg. Enjoy it anyway tho (:

The dark shroud of night was hanging over Alfred’s backyard. The moon was rising and a few stars speckled the sky. They were waiting for a very rare comet that was about to pass by the earth for the first time in 50 years. On a down comforter in the middle of the backyard, was the blonde and his boyfriend Kiku. Kiku was a foreign exchange student that had been in America for school. Ever since the beginning of school, Alfred had a crush on the dark haired boy. It took at least a month for the Japanese man to agree to go out on a date with him. After that the rest was history, Kiku fell head over heels for the American. Now it was almost the end of senior year. Kiku would be going back to Japan and Alfred was going off to a state university. The blonde was feeling insecure. In less than a year, he had fallen in love and now they were going to be half a world away from each other. To say he was worried that Kiku would forget about him when he went back home was an understatement. As soon as he was back home, he would meet another guy and he would forget about his tie to Alfred in the USA. The blonde kept these feelings to himself however, not wanting to spoil what little time he had left with his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._

The air was warm and a light breeze was blowing. The two laid shoulder to shoulder on their backs. They were silent for a long while, just looking up at the stars. Earlier Alfred had pointed out some constellations to him, the blonde took pride in his knowledge of the stars. Sometimes he liked showing it off to his boyfriend. Kiku liked to listen to him talk, his American accent so different in comparison to what he has been listening to his whole life. And Alfred’s voice was his favorite to listen to. He didn’t mind listening to other people but something about his boyfriend’s voice just calmed him. Kiku could feel his hand inching closer to Alfred’s on the blanket. Their fingers brushed lightly and blonde smiled and took his hand into his own. He laced their fingers together and squeezed the smaller man’s hand.

“The comet should be here soon I think. Do you know what you’re gonna wish for?” the American asked, scanning the sky again.

Kiku turned to head to face him,” Are you supposed to wish on comets, Alfred-san?”

“No, but I do.”

The blonde already had a pretty good idea about what he was going to wish for. He was going to wish for Kiku to stay in America. Even though he knew how selfish that is, he couldn’t help but want it more than anything. The months he had with the black haired boy were the best he’d ever had. Kiku filled a void in him, Alfred felt like he could be whoever he wanted to be when Kiku was around. There was no need to pretend around the smaller man, he accepted him for who he was, quirks and all. Kiku even loved Alfred’s little quirks, loved Alfred in general even though he didn’t say it out loud much. Losing Kiku would be like losing a piece of himself. So the blonde was going to wish on as many comets as it took to keep his boyfriend by his side.

Then it happened, the comet flew it across the sky. It looked similar to a shooting star, but maybe just a little bigger. Alfred pointed at it as soon as it came into few. He squeezed Kiku’s hand tighter.

“There it is!! Hurry make your wish.”

The blonde closed his eyes and began to wish with all his might. Let Kiku stay, lets Kiku stay, let Kiku stay. He repeated it over and over again until he felt like it was a sufficient amount of time. He reopened his eyes and turned to face his beautiful boyfriend. He was met with a pair of brown eyes, they were staring at him tentatively.

“Do you always wish so hard?” the shorter one asked.

Alfred just nodded, slightly embarrassed that Kiku had been watching him. They just needed to change the subject so that Alfred didn’t have to talk about his feelings. He had been suppressing them for at least a month or so now. He could hold out for just a little longer. But Kiku was looking at him so earnestly. He wanted to share his fear with his boyfriend, but if he said it out loud it would make it true. He would reveal how completely insecure and helpless he was feeling. And he wanted to, Alfred wanted nothing more than to just tell Kiku he loved him and was afraid of him leaving. But distressing his boyfriend with these thoughts would only make their situation worse.

The dark haired man to his hand and brushed it against Alfred’s cheek. It was an intimate gesture for Kiku, one he would only ever share with the blonde. It told Al everything he needed to know in that moment. His small boyfriend wasn’t a very verbal person, the language barrier not helping to rectify this. So when he gave small gestures like this, Alfred was able to know what he meant to say. Kiku stroked his cheek when he wanted him to just let go and be honest. Honest was all Alfred ever was until now. Could he lay this out on the table before them? Or would he just be ruining the whole night? Tonight was supposed to be romantic and they were going to kiss under the stars and be a cute couple who was ignoring their emanate separation by an ocean. Sometimes they liked to be naïve.

“You’ve been holding something back, Alfred. What is it?”

When Kiku said Alfred, he meant business. Alfred-san was the way he always addressed him, even before they started dating. But when he said Alfred, he was being serious. The blonde let go, unable to deny the request of his boyfriend. Even though the fear was still there in the back of his head, taunting him. He was just hoping Kiku would understand and not be upset.

“I’m afraid you’re gonna go back to Japan and forget about me and you’re gonna meet a new guy and fall in love with him and we won’t be together anymore and I don’t wanna lose you and I wish you would just go to university here and I’m sorry I’m so needy,” Alfred blurted all at once, squeezing his eyes closed in embarrassment.

He sounded so pathetic, whining like a little girl. They were both about to be freshman in college and Alfred felt like he just dropped down a few pegs on the ladder. All he wanted to do was roll away from Kiku and lay in the grass and wallow in self-pity. But turning away from him would only make things even worse, it would probably hurt Kiku’s feelings. He felt a hand running through his hair soothingly. Alfred loved having his hair played with, it calmed him down. A sigh left his lips as Kiku gently run his hand back and forth through his blonde locks.

The dark haired man couldn’t believe the outburst that just came from his boyfriend. He knew that going back to Japan was going to put a strain on their relationship, but Kiku still didn’t wanna give it up. He loves Alfred and they work so why would he give it up? It would never be the same relationship but they would still be together even if it was an ocean away. Never had it crossed Kiku’s mind that he would want their relationship to end. Nor was he even thinking about meeting anyone when he got home. He looked at his Alfred, his insecure boyfriend who was now curled close to his chest.

“You’re so stupid. Suki nan da?”

Alfred’s eyes opened slowly, bringing his focus to the Japanese man. His native language sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. It wasn’t often that Kiku spoke Japanese to him and it also wasn’t often he expressed love to him. Usually Kiku showed his feelings in actions rather than words. They had went over this before in the beginning of their relationship. Alfred wracked his brain for the meaning of the sentence he just heard. But in that moment, it didn’t even matter to him anymore. The way Kiku was looking at it said everything he needed to.

The blonde leaned and closed the gap between them. Their lips slotted together in a kiss. Alfred slid his arms around Kiku’s waist and pulled him close. The dark haired man put his arms around his neck and pushed closer to him. The small kiss turned into a little bit more after a moment. Alfred sucked on his boyfriend’s bottom lip, using his teeth to send a tingling sensation down Kiku’s spine. The smaller man opened his mouth in a small gasp and the blonde used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Then they were making out under the stars. Just like they had planned to from the start. Maybe things were going to be okay for them. A long distance relationship wasn’t the end of the world, they could do it.

Alfred pulled away from him for a minute,” I love you to.”

Kiku smiled and pulled him back into the kiss. And that was all the answer Alfred needed.

**Author's Note:**

> suki nan da- dont you know how much I love you? (or so the internet tells me)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies
> 
>  
> 
> ps: I'll fix any mistakes later.


End file.
